


Smashed To Pieces

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall teases Liam and Zayn all day, and they brutally fuck him, during a live twitcam session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Today Niall decided that he would have some fun with his boyfriends, Liam and Zayn. He loved teasing them, but loved the punishments he received even more. He slowly caressed towards Liam, placing a gentle hand onto the front of his crotch area when he reached him. He rubbed along the material of Liam's jeans, making him moan. Niall soon ended the motion when Louis came and told them that had to go and get ready for their gig. This was Niall's chance to tease his boyfriends even more. 

The boys were on stage, performing 'Kiss You', and when it came to Niall's lines, he took it as an opportunity to bend down and hi-five some fans, making sure that Liam and Zayn were watching. The sight of the tight little ass before them made Zayn and Liam's cocks stir in their tight jeans, as they tried to hide their actions of adjusting themselves. Niall knew that he was playing a dangerous game and he loved every minute of it.

After the gig, Niall went to his hotel room, set up his laptop and started his twitcam session. Over 500'000 fans had tuned in to ask him questions and get to know him. After about 2 hours, he ended the session and went off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he left the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks. Liam and Zayn were stood at the edge of Niall's bed. The Irishman gulped, not knowing what to do. "You've been a bad boy today Ni", Zayn said, his voice low and husky. "You need to be punished, hard", Liam added. The two made there way over to their boyfriend, pushing him down onto his knees. Zayn grabbed the back of Niall's head, pushing his face onto his crotch, moaning due to the contact. Niall felt his head being turned, as Liam pushed his head down onto his crotch, him moaning too. Liam and Zayn removed their shirts, and ordered Niall to take off their jeans. When the items of clothing were unzipped and around their ankles, Niall took a minute to admire the packages in front of him. He then pulled down the pairs of boxers and waited for his boyfriends to completely remove their clothes. Zayn and Liam soon realized that this was a punishment, and that they were to be in control, and treat their boyfriend like the little slut he really is.

Zayn and Liam exchanged a cheeky look, as the Bradford boy grabbed Niall's hair, and slammed his 8 inch dick into the Irishman's moist mouth. Niall began gagging, running out of breath. When he managed to pull off, he was gasping for air. However, he had no time to recover as Liam slammed the boy's mouth along his 10 inch shaft. Niall couldn't take it, he thought that his throat was being literally pulled out. Despite the running out of breathness, he did like being treated this way. Actually, he fucking loved it. He was soon brought back to reality when he felt Liam's hands push his length all the way into his mouth as Niall felt his nose press up against Liam's bush of pubic hair and the lad's cock slip down the back of his throat. His face went a sharp shade of red, tears beginning to fall from his face. Liam pushed him off, as Niall fell to the ground, catching his breath. "Look at him Z, he's fucking loving it, the little slut", Liam said as he pulled on Niall's shirt, removing the item of clothing and revealing Niall's pale skin, in deep contrast with the boy's red face. Zayn pulled the boy up, taking off his shorts carefully. Zayn did enjoy being rough with Niall, but also wanted to be gentle with him and cradle him, where as Liam just wanted to smash Niall's brains out 24/7. He smiled at his boyfriend, crashing their lips together. Liam soon joined the kiss, and went on to leave love bites on Zayn and Niall's chests. He soon remembered that they were supposed to be making Niall pay, and turned the Irishman around. Liam gestured for Zayn to take over whilst he got the lube and condoms, knowing that he wasn't even going to use them. Zayn took this as an opportunity to show Niall that he's not always Mr. nice guy. He hooked his fingers around the back of Niall's orange boxers, and pulled upwards on the thin material. Niall was screaming out in pain, but was loving the thrill of the situation. Zayn continued pulling until Niall was off the ground, had tears in his eyes and had his boxers all the way up his ass crack.

Liam took a moment to admire the sight of Zayn's dominance. He was impressed, very impressed. He made his way over to the two, and slapped his hand hard across Niall's face. This made tears fall out of his eyes, too much pain was becoming too much pleasure. Zayn threw Niall onto the bed, and ordered him to get into doggy position as he ripped off his orange boxers. Niall obeyed, and soon Zayn was slamming his hard cock in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole, without any prep. Liam followed, thrusting his rock hard dick into Niall's mouth. Niall was in ecstasy, on cloud 69. The feeling of being filled up overwhelmed him as he hummed around Liam's cock, making the lad squirm with goodness. He was getting closer to his orgasm, as were the other two. With a phew more thrusts, Liam was cumming down Niall's throat as the Irishman swallowed every last drop. The sight of this, and the feeling of Niall's walls clenching around his cock tipped Zayn over the edge as he released ropes of cum into the blonde's tight hole. Niall soon followed as he came all over the bed sheets. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, as the three boys came down from their highs. Liam and Zayn pushed Niall onto the bed as they re dressed themselves and left the hotel room.

"To think that 500'000 people witnessed that little slut at his best", Liam said to Zayn locking their hands together, a large grin on both of their faces as Niall was left lying on the large bed, the twitcam session still occurring.


End file.
